


Hidden Wants

by DepressingGreenie



Series: Merry Month of Masturbation 2019 [5]
Category: Avengers Assemble (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, Bottom Steve Rogers, M/M, Masturbation, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge, Mutual Pining, Pining Steve Rogers, Pre-Slash, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-03-27 14:31:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19014814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DepressingGreenie/pseuds/DepressingGreenie
Summary: Steve is hot an bothered after being pined by Iron Man





	Hidden Wants

Steve sighs and leans back in his seat. The Avenjet was fast, faster than any of the planes during the war, but it still wasn’t fast enough.

Roughly two and a half hours and they will be back at the tower. He should be grateful. If this was a commercial flight it would have been a nine hour trip. But all he could think about was the way his cock throbbed painfully in his pants.

He wanted to touch himself so bad. To just rub one out. But he couldn’t, not in front of the team. He had to wait. He wished the jet were faster, but at least his predicament wasn’t noticeable.

Tony designed his uniform well, there was no way anyone would be able to tell how hard he was right now. Whether that was designed or per chance, he didn’t know and wasn’t about to ask. He couldn’t. He wouldn’t even know how to broke the topic, let alone survive asking it.

It was all Tony’s fault anyway. Him and his suit.

Since he was given the serum there were very few people who could throw him around. And he maybe misses that a bit. Being able to be pinned, to be manhandled, to be used.

Tony tackled him to the ground during today’s battle to save him from a projectile he didn’t see coming. And it would’ve been fine if it was just a tackle,… but Tony had pinned him down by his wrists, the weight of the armour resting heavy on his chest. In that moment all he had wanted to do was grind up against Tony’s armour.

And it was Tony that was his problem. While Thor and Hulk could also push him around, but it was always Tony. The man always seemed to be around, always seemed to be an arm’s reach from him. Always there.

God, he wanted him.

He couldn’t though. There was nothing he had that Tony couldn’t easily get elsewhere. What would Tony see in a guy like him? If he were even into guys.

It wasn’t a crime to fantasize though. One hour and forty seven minutes and they will be back at the tower. He’ll be able to lock himself in his room and fantasize all he wants. He can imagine Tony pinning him down in the suit. Holding down his hands tight. All he will be able to do is wrap his legs around the armour and grin up against it.

A hand grabs his shoulder “You okay there, Cap? You are looking kind of… out of it” Tony says to his right.

Steve nods. “Yeah. I’m just tired” he says.

The hand on his shoulder tightens in a comforting squeeze and his member throbs in response. “You and be both, buddy” Tony says, offering him a smile.

Steve returns the smile. He wishes he could be something Tony wants.


End file.
